conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mhólanne railway station
Orange Line Eastern Blue Line | other = | structure = | platform = 4 | depth = | levels = 1 | tracks = 8 | parking = yes | bicycle = yes | baggage_check = no | opened = 1970 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = 1990 | ADA = Yes | code = MHL | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |line=Orange|next= }} |line=Eastern Blue|next= }} }}Mhólanne railway station is the main railway station of the city of Mhólanne in Líchthiach Thiair, Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. It is the largest railway station of the baronetcy of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne, the barony of the South Coast of Loch Mhólanne, as well as the viscountcy as a whole. Mhólanne is an important transfer station for passengers to or from the coast of Loch Mhólanne, as both the Orange Line and Eastern Blue Line call at the station with both Stopper and Intercity services. In addition to its rail services, Mhólanne also functions as central bus station for many local and regional lines, as well as the terminus for a number of extraregional bus lines from Cóste Ígheainne and An Thir na tÁirdteachd. Location Mhólanne railway station is located precisely on the border between the Cum and Gréibh areas of the city of Mhólanne, on the northern slope of the Gréibh Ridge that runs latitudonally through the city, overlooking the Cum Mhólanne. The Gréibh area directly to the south of the railway station functions as the city's central business district and shopping centre, whereas the Cum area directly to the north is a predominantly residential area. A number of bus lines provide services from the train station to the Old City, where the cultural and entertainment centre of the city is located. Approximately 1 kilometre to the south of the railway station runs the D2 Freeway. The National Road T230 is located an approximately similar distance to the west of the railway station. Services Mhólanne railway station is served by both the Stoppers and Intercities of the Orange Line and Eastern Blue Line, which depart in all directions. Orange Line The Orange Line provides both Stopper and Intercity connections to the national capital An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and the viscountcial capital of Cóste Ígheainne, Régnich na Nuardh. Trains leave four times and hour in each direction, alternatingly Stopper and Intercity. Trains for An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine depart from platforms 3 (Stopper) and 4 (Intercity). Intercities take 45 minutes to reach Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine railway station, Stoppers take approximately ten minutes longer. Trains for Régnich na Nuardh depart from platforms 1 (Intercity) and 2 (Stopper). It takes Intercities approximately 35 to 40 minutes to reach Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch, Stoppers take approximately five minutes longer. Two extra intercities per hour leave in both directions during rush hours, whilst stopper services remain at twice an hour. Eastern Blue Line The Eastern Blue Line provides both Stopper and Intercity services along the coastline of Loch Mhólanne, connecting to both Nuirdhebh and Duaidhebh. Trains leave four times an hour in each direction, alternatingly Stoppers and Intercities. Trains for Nuardhebh depart from platforms 5 (Intercity) and 6 (Stopper). The 117 kilometre long trip along the north coast of Loch Mhólanne takes approximately 70 minutes for intercities and approximately 90-100 minutes for Stoppers. Trains for Duaidhebh and, by detour, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, depart from platforms 7 (Stopper) and 8 (Intercity). The 138 kilometre long trip to Eoilanthir takes approximately 80 minutes for Intercities and approximately 100 minutes for Stoppers. Although technically the Eastern Blue Line connects Mhólannne directly to An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, passengers only win time until Eoilanthir. For other stations between and including Óibhennig Abhaill and Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine it is more profitable and less time-consuming to take an Orange Line train towards An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and change at the central station or at Méasa na Déarnuiardh Ó Nuarth. For tourists interested in the panoramic views that the line has to offer, it is allowed to buy a "full route" ticket. Public transport connections Mhólanne railway station also serves as the central bus station of the city, baronetcy and several regional lines. Category:Train station in Rockall